Sir Johan (Hero Stories)/Gallery
Note: Nobody is allowed to submit fanart without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf AHS Sir Johan Non-colored V2 Updated.PNG|After 404 said there were a few problems with my first non-colored Sir Johan profile; I decided to fix those problems and this is the end result. (by A Heroic Smurf) Sir Johan Hero Stories.jpg|The colored version of my first attempt at a new profile for Sir Johan. (by Vic George) Sir Johan Hero Stories.png|Original profile image. (by A Heroic Smurf) Sir Johan AHS Non-colored.PNG|My first attempt at a new profile image for Sir Johan. (by Vic George) AHS Sir Johan Profile V3 Non-colored.PNG|Version 3 of my Sir Johan profile; I decided to change it, and make Johan hold his sword in his right hand. (by A Heroic Smurf) Sir Johan Profile AHS Non-colored.PNG|Yet ANOTHER image of my new Sir Johan profile; This time I emboldened the outline and extended the length of his sword. (by A Heroic Smurf) Sir Johan Profile colored AHS.PNG|The colored version of my new profile for Sir Johan. (by A Heroic Smurf) Sir Johan sketch.PNG|Johan with Excalibur. (Credit goes to Numbuh 404, as this sketch is based on her sketch of Sir Josten as a squire. I need to make Excalibur bigger.) Sir Johan with Excalibur Sketch Fixed.PNG|After Numbuh 404 told me of a few fixes that could be made; I went ahead and made those fixes. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose, as it is based on her sketch of Sir Josten as a Squire.) Sir Johan & Excalibur Attempt 3.PNG|After Numbuh 404 told me of a few more fixes to be made; I went ahead and made them (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose, as it is based on her sketch of Sir Josten as a Squire.) Sir Johan & Excalibur Attempt 4.PNG|I had to make a hard decision: downscale his head; or upscale the legs. So I up-scaled the legs, I think they're too thick. The eyebrow-area I still need to fix. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose.) Sir Johan & Excalibur Attempt 5.PNG|After talking to Numbuh 404 in chat about more changes that could be made; I went ahead and slightly shrunk his legs, but I also had to modify his feet. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose.) Sir Johan & Excalibur Attempt 6.PNG|Only ONE change this around; I slightly curved the left side (shield side) of his face. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose.) Sir Johan & Excalibur Attempt 7.PNG|My SEVENTH attempt at Johan with Excalibur; TBH I can't remember what I did in this version XD. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit to 404 for the pose) Sir Johan & Excalibur Attempt 8.PNG|My EIGHTH attempt at Johan with Excalibur, in this version I worked on lining up the line of his lower body to torso line. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to 404 for the pose) Sir Johan & Excalibur colored.PNG|After leaving the sketch of Johan and Excalibur blank for so long, I decided it was time to get this colored in. I think this is one of my best works. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the pose.) Sir Johan & Excalibur Version 1.jpg|I gave my image of Sir Johan & Excalibur a digital makeover in Paintshop Pro. (by A Heroic Smurf) Sir Johan Profile AHS.jpg|I went over my original sketch of Johan using my new method in Paintshop. It does look cleaner, but it needs a ton of more work done to it. (by A Heroic Smurf) Category:Galleries